Bigg Boss Telugu 2
Bigg Boss Telugu 2 is the second season of the Telugu-language version of the reality TV show Bigg Boss broadcast in India. The season premiered on June 10, 2018 on Star Maa. Nani hosts the show and it is the second longest season for 112 days in Indian versions of Bigg Boss. Unlike the first season, this season featured general public along with celebrities as housemates. For this season of Bigg Boss, a lavish house set has been constructed in Backlots of Annapurna Studios 7 Acres, Jubilee Hills, Hyderabad. The season was extended by one week (112 days) instead of the actual 105 days format of the show. Among the five finalists, Kaushal Manda emerged as the winner with highest number of public votes, followed by Geetha Madhuri as runner-up, Tanish Alladi, Deepti Nallamothu and Samrat Reddy as third, fourth and fifth respectively. Housemates Status Housemates , Middle winner Kaushal Manda, right guest Venkatesh]] Original entrants The participants in the order they entered the house are: Celebrities # Geetha Madhuri - Singer # Amit Tiwari - Actor # Deepti Nallamothu - TV9 Anchor # Tanish Alladi - Actor # Babu Gogineni - Indian humanist, rationalist and human rights activist # Bhanu Sree - Actress # Roll Rida - Rapper # Syamala - Anchor and actress # Kireeti Damaraju - Actor # Deepthi Sunaina - Social media star and actress # Kaushal Manda - Actor and model # Tejaswi Madivada - Actress # Samrat Reddy - Actor and cricketer Commoners # Ganesh - Radio Jockey, Vijayawada. # Sanjana Anne - Model, Miss Hyderabad, Miss India Participant, Vijayawada. # Nutan Naidu - Social Activist, Visakhapatnam. Wild-Card entrants # Nandini Rai - Model, Winner of Miss Andhrapradesh title of 2010 and Actress # Pooja Ramachandran - Model and Actress Controversies * Host Nani has been targeted for biased hosting. Later, host Nani responded to accusations of bias and replied that he is not biased and he treats every housemate equally. * The audience expressed their annoyance with host Nani, Star Maa and producer Endemol Shine India about voting and evictions of the show. Guests Weekly summary Nominations table Notes : indicates the House Captain. : indicates that the Housemate was directly nominated for eviction prior to the regular nominations process. : indicates that the Housemate was granted immunity from nominations. : indicates that the Nominated housemate was saved from eviction by housemates or tasks. : indicates that the Evicted housemate re-entered the house by winning a special voting system. * : Nominations were done in pairs. * : Deepthi has been nominated directly for eviction prior to the regular nominations process by House Captain Samrat. * : Nandini entered the house after nominations. Therefore, she was exempted from nominations. * : Nandini granted immunity from nominations by Bigg Boss. * : Face-to-face nominations. * : The three housemates with the fewest votes were in the danger zone. As the winners of Luxury Budget Task of Week 3, Kaushal & Tejaswi got the Voting Power to save one of the three nominated housemates. The housemate not saved was evicted. * : All Housemates are nominated but to get saved from nominations housemates have to complete the task given by Bigg Boss. Housemates who succeeded in given tasks will be saved while those who fail will be directly nominated to face the public vote. * : Bigg Boss gave a task to Deepti to get saved from nominations that she has to convince Nandini to try to convince Kaushal to nominate himself until the end of the season. Kaushal refused to do that to save Deepti. * : As a part of the task, Ganesh had to nominate himself in order to save Roll. * : Housemates were told to pair up, then the paired housemates had to mutually decide to save one of them from eviction and nominate the other. * : Amit was chosen by the housemates as the least talked housemate. As a result, he was directly nominated. But later got a secret task to save himself from eviction. * : This week voting lines were open to bring back one of the evicted housemates. Even though housemates were nominated there was no eviction. * : Syamala & Nutan re-entered the house by gaining the most public votes among all evicted contestants. * : Housemates had to rate themselves from number 1 being the best & number 12 being the worst. * : The Guest Kamal Hassan gave Amit special immunity for 2 weeks. * : Bigg Boss played a song, where housemates had to enter the tent house arranged in the garden area. The last person to enters the tent was nominated. * : Housemates had to pair up and mutually decide whether to save or nominate themselves. If paired housemates were unable to decide, then Captain Tanish and Amit decide which contestant to save. * : Bigg Boss gave special power to nominate one saved housemate. Captain Tanish nominated Syamala. * : Bigg Boss informed Nutan Naidu about his exit due to his critical shoulder injury requiring immediate medical attention during Captaincy task. Nutan Naidu entered the house after the treatment on Day 75. * : Bigg Boss suspended Deepti from Captaincy for not following house rules on Day 75. On the request of the host, Nani, Bigg Boss re-appointed Deepti as Captain on Day 77. * : Housemates had to nominate 2 housemates and save 1 housemate. * : By completing all five tasks as a killer in Week 12 luxury budget task Geetha Madhuri won special power to nominate one housemate throughout the season (Kaushal). * : Bigg Boss asked Kaushal, Geetha, Tanish and Roll to quietly save one of the directly nominated housemates. The housemate who got most save votes was saved from Week 13 nominations. Samrat was saved from nominations with 2 votes. * : All housemates are nominated by Bigg Boss for not understanding the values of the ticket to finale task and captaincy tasks. * : Samrat won the Race to Finale task and won immunity from this week's Eviction. Vote Count References External links * Official Website at Hotstar Category:2018 Indian television seasons Telugu 2 Category:Bigg Boss Telugu Category:Big Brother (TV series) seasons